1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a window cleaning apparatus mounted on an exterior of a window frame within tracks connected to a structure. The window cleaning apparatus is selectively operable from the interior of the structure. As the apparatus moves along the tracks, cleaning fluid is dispensed from dispensing jets positioned along a bottom side thereof. A brush element extends between distal ends of the apparatus for removing debris from the window panes. The window is further cleaned by a sponge element positioned vertically above the brush element. Thereafter a drying element contacts the window pane and dries the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other devices designed for cleaning windows are found in the prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 893,231 issued to Fluegelman on Jul. 14, 1908.
Another patent was issued to Lapedes on Jul. 10, 1917 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,815. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,801 was issued to Shipley on Nov. 17, 1925 and still yet another was issued on May 17, 1927 to Christeler as U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,201.
Another patent was issued to Wayne on Aug. 7, 1951 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,696. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,151 was issued to Wayne on Apr. 3, 1956. Another was issued to Battista on Nov. 23, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,663 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 17, 1967 to Wolfe as U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,052.
Another patent was issued to Kijinski on Jul. 15, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,976. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,242 was issued to Maruyama et al. on Dec. 28, 1976. Another was issued to Mimura on Jun. 4, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,180 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 12, 1997 to Allen et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,247.
While these cleaning devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.